The Healer
by MandiMojo49
Summary: Augusta Nathan's simple life is turned complicated when her Loyalist husband decides to accept a commission into the British army as a Green Dragoon under the command of the nefarious Colonel Tavington. As a midwife and nurse, she helps tend to the numerous casualties of the war but can she tend to the battle brewing in her heart?
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

 _April 1767 Savannah, Georgia_

The school mistress rang the bell, and watched as the children stopped their playing and hurry towards the door. The young woman smiled as she watched the younger children tried to run and keep up with the older ones. As the dust settled from the children's running, she saw a figure sitting on a log. The school mistress rolled her eyes in exasperation and walked over. As she got closer, she could see that it was one of the older children, a girl. As she got closer, she could see the girl's nose buried in a huge book, her long, light brown hair was braided and pinned up. Her dress sleeves were rolled up; the spring had not been very kind lately.

She bent down and noticed that once again, her prize pupil had borrowed one of the town doctor's various medical books and had spent her entire recess doing nothing but reading it intensely. Her lunch pail was seated next to her, untouched. The school mistress sighed and took the book from the girl's hands.

"Augusta Ladley, this is the third time this week." The school mistress sighed. "You haven't touched your lunch, you don't play at all anymore." She stood up and put her hands on her hips. "Your mother wouldn't be very happy if she knew her daughter's lunch had gone to waste." She closed the book and cradled it in her arm.

"Ma'am I am sorry." Augusta closed her eyes. "Recess goes by so quickly it seems like." She stood up slowly and brushed the back of her dress off. "It won't happen again." She looked into her teacher's eyes.

"You said that yesterday." She said a little more sternly. "I really do not want to use the strap on my best student." Augusta's eyes rounded in fear. "Oh, please don't!" She gasped. "I promise this time, I-"

The school mistress put her hand up to silence her. "After school, take this back to Doc." She motioned to the book. "I won't use the strap… _this time."_ She raised an eyebrow. "Let's go inside child." She watched as Augusta hung her head in shame and followed the disgraced girl towards the small school house. As she walked inside, she felt all eyes on her as she immediately sat down in the back. Augusta took her slate and placed it on her lap.

"I guess _Doctor Augusta_ is going to get the strap." Augusta's face reddened as she heard some of the other students giggling. She looked over at the source of the remark. Her name was Polly Samuels, one of the older students, Augusta's age. Her family had a very prominent plantation and name around the parts. She had the prettiest dresses, dolls, but the most conceited disposition.

"Shows you just how much you _don't_ know." Augusta retorted. "Why can't you stay out of other people's affairs?" Another girl, who sat beside Polly gasped in shock. This however didn't stop Polly from. "That is because Mistress pities you." She sneered. "You really think you are going to become a doctor as a _girl_?" She emphasized. "You are as dull as the animals on your father's farm."

Augusta threw her slate aside and ran over to Polly, striking her in the face. Some of the older boys began to laugh as Augusta pulled Polly to the ground, by the hair. The younger children watched in awe as the two girls became an entangled heap on the ground. The school mistress stood up and rushed over. Two boys had made their way over to help the older woman try and pull Augusta off.

"That is enough!" The school mistress exclaimed. One of the older boys managed to pull her off of her antagonist. Her hair was out of place, her face was crimson and brimmed with tears. She tried to kick at Polly, barely missing her. The teacher helped Polly on her feet. Polly's blonde curls and decorative bow were completely messy. Augusta tried to catch her breath while at the same time trying not to cry again. The school mistress looked over at the boy holding Augusta. "Peter, please take Augusta to the creek so she can wash her face and clean up." The boy nodded and took Augusta by the arm, which caused her to recoil from his touch.

"Polly, your teasing and bullying is not funny or charming. "She looked down at the girl with disgust. "Sit down and please continue with your lesson." She walked back over to her desk and noticed that almost all of the children continued to stare at the Samuels girl. " _ALL OF YOU!"_ She snapped. The children jumped in their place and immediately obeyed.

Augusta briskly walked past the creek and continued on; Peter picked up his pace to try and keep up with her. "Where are you going Gussy? You passed the creek." She ignored him as she continued to walk away. Peter caught up with her and grabbed her shoulder. She glared at him in response. "Go back Peter, please." She cried.

"Not without you, Mistress Sims will tan your hide!" He pleaded. "Ignore that stupid girl, she is just jealous of you is all." Augusta looked up at him, nervously tucking a strain of hair behind her ear. "Peter Nathan, you shouldn't speak such nonsense." She couldn't help but feel a small amount of validation. Peter was the eldest boy in school and to her, he was the most handsome in all of Savannah.

"It's true Gussy." He stepped closer to her. "You have this." He pointed to the side of her head. "And _this."_ He then pointed to her heart. "She thinks her self-worth is what her parents buy for her." He added. Augusta rolled her eyes. "She will never talk to you again if she knew what you were saying to me." He cocked his head to the side. "What do you mean?" He put his hands behind his back. She licked her lips. "She fancies you, and I know you secretly fancy her."

He laughed in response. "You are silly." He kicked some pebbles around with his foot. "I am not fond of Polly Samuels. She is not exactly my ideal lady." He wouldn't look Augusta in the eye. "You of all people should know that. We have been friends for a long time." She looked at his face, she could see a hint of blushing. His blue eyes fixated on his tattered shoes kicking the dust around on the road.

"Peter, look at me." She commanded. He hesitated before eventually obeying. "Yes?" She cupped his face and stroked his cheek with her thumb. "You are sweet for saying those kind words." He looked into her brown eyes, the eyes he fell in love with when they were both nine years old. He cupped her cheek in return and gently placed a kiss upon her lips. She instinctively closed her eyes and melted into what was her first kiss, at thirteen.

"Augusta Ladley, I love you. Forever." She squeezed his hand in response. "You will become a doctor one day."

 **I…I**

Augusta walked onto her family's farm, later that day after school. Her and Peter had decided to take the rest of the day off and go to the lake near their families' homes. He had lied to their school mistress about Augusta being ill and he had volunteered to escort her home. Mistress Sims allowed him to accompany her. They spent the remaining afternoon wading in the cool water and chasing each other around the woods. She saw her father milking one of their cows and her mother feeding the chickens.

Her mother looked up at her daughter and noted her appearance. "Augusta your hair." She put the chicken feed down and walked over to her. She wiped her hands with her apron. "What happened to the braids I put in?" Augusta looked up at her and shrugged. "It was hot today mother, and I wanted to put it up more."

She nodded in understanding. "Well get out of your school clothes and help your brother with the table." Augusta smiled. "Yes 'em." She climbed down into the cellar and secured the door in place behind her. The cellar was the Ladley family's kitchen; she moved through the various baskets of items and up a steep ladder into the family's small dining room. Her brother was busy setting the table and folding napkins.

"You were out with Peter again weren't you?" Her brother whispered. He placed the silverware on top of the folded napkins. Augusta looked at him and swallowed. Her older brother, Michael, was nineteen and had recently stopped going to school to help on the farm. She looked down at the tablecloth and toyed with the strings in the fabric. "Yes."

"I saw you two." He put the last of the silverware down. "You don't need to be missing school Gussy." He looked at her sternly. She pursed her lips together. "I don't need to be learning about agriculture and homemaking Michael. I want to know about the human body and why we built differently." She watched his face turn softer. He walked over to her and took her hand. "Little sister those are beautiful ambitions but you are probably going to be a farmer's wife one day. Peter probably won't want you tending around or being someone's midwife."

"That's just it! I don't want to be a farmer's wife." She clenched her fists. "Besides Peter believes I will be a doctor. He has said it over and over." She looked around and then whispered into his ear. " _I got into a fight with that Samuels girl over this."_ Her brother rolled his eyes. "You need to learn how to control that temper of yours. Just ignore what she says, that family of hers are nothing but fools."

Augusta burst out into laughter. "That didn't stop you from asking Mr. Samuels to see to her older sister!" He frowned. "Lydia Samuels is different, she is the salt of the earth." She in turn rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say, I am changing then I will start peeling the vegetables." She walked away and down the hall into her room. She shut the door behind her and took a seat on her bed. She heaved a sigh and laid down, turning herself to face the wall. She shut her eyes and smiled as she repeated Peter's words in her head once more.

" _I love you Augusta Ladley, forever."_


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

 _April 1780, South Carolina_

The storm had settled enough for the carriage driver to continue on down the rocky road. The horses moved swiftly after able to rest under the tree for some time. The blossoms on the trees adorning the road had begun to bud as Spring had started. Augusta Nathan looked out the small picture window in the coach as she grasped her small satchel in her lap. Her thoughts had drifted from some of joy, and then suddenly they would become clouded with worry and even fear. Her heart would leap when she saw a plantation house or water.

Charles Town was not that far away.

Augusta jumped as a hand touched hers; she turned to her husband, Peter and grinned a lop-sided grin. "You mustn't scare me like that." She said softly as she grasped his larger hand. Peter in turn grinned and moved his other hand to her face and gently took a piece of her hair out of her eyes. "What were you thinking about?" He asked but already knowing the answer; he watched the features on her soft face contorted.

"I am losing you to this war." She whispered once again during the time they had been traveling. "Why couldn't you at least consider what we were raised doing?" She turned her face away from him to hide her fresh tears forming in her tired eyes. "I didn't want this day to come." She choked.

Peter once again took her into his arms and kissed the crown on her head. "We will be fine darling. You will be assisting with midwifing and possibly assisting the field doctors while I am away. Besides, I am going to be an officer, a supply officer at that." This didn't ease the fear in his wife's heart, she shifted herself to ease the tension in her back.

"That doesn't mean anything Peter, you are going to be in harm's way regardless while I am stuck not seeing you for weeks or possibly months at a time." She took her handkerchief out from her carpet bag, carefully wiping her nose. "You cannot fathom how badly I feel about all of this, leaving home and moving our lives to a strange place." Her voice started to climb as it dripped with contempt. "You couldn't think of me or what we had, a good life in Georgia. With our friends and our families."

Peter this time was the one who looked out from his side of the coach. He had heard this argument before, three months prior when he had shocked Augusta and his family with the news that he had accepted a commission into the His Majesty's Army. He had looked out and started to revisit that day in his thoughts:

" _Augusta, I have been really putting a lot of thought into how I can possibly provide more for us." He watched his wife as she put aside her sewing to pay rapt attention to her husband who sat across from her in their den. The fire glowed as it heated their small farm house; it had been an unusually bitter cold January night._

" _Oh?" She asked as she leaned forward to remove the pillow from behind her back. "Do you think we should double our crop this year?" She had been working as a midwife in their small town outside of Savannah, Georgia while Peter tended to their farm, selling the harvest. The winter months were somewhat of a struggle since there was no crop and their only source of income was Augusta's rather limited care of the townspeople whenever the town doctor was away. They had saved much of the harvest money but somehow the cold months would seem to linger…_

" _Not exactly." He sighed as he got up and walked over to the fireplace mantle. He stared into the orange glow as if for an answer or even some sort of help in how to explain his intentions to his doting wife of almost six years. Augusta looked at him and started to feel a heaviness on her shoulders. The silence became almost palpable._

" _Peter?" She swallowed._

 _He turned to face her and without blinking or hesitation, blurted out his "solution". "I have accepted a commission into the British Army." His heart raced and sweat started to bead his forehead. "I will be going to South Carolina in the Spring." His hands started to shake as he put his glass of brandy on the mantle. "I would be a Captain, a supply officer Captain." He forced himself to smile._

 _Augusta however wasn't smiling; she slowly got up from her chair and clenched her fists at her sides. Even in the dim room, he could see her nostrils flair from the anger that had started to brew from inside of her. She opened her mouth to talk but then shut it; all she could think of doing was turning on her heel and walking out of the room._

" _Gussy?" He started after her. "Darling, please." He reached out to touch her hand but was instead met with her long braid almost smacking him in the face. "DON'T follow me!" She sneered, she could feel her nails dig their way into her calloused palms. Never in her life would she feel this much anger and in a disturbing way, hate, towards the man she called her husband._

" _You went behind my back without talking about this first with me." Her voice started to settle down some but was still venomous. "Typical Peter Nathan, acting on impulse without any thought of the consequences." His lips became taut. "You know Augusta it wasn't an easy decision. I had to think of the best interests of our family."_

 _Augusta's brow wrinkled in confusion. "Family? I have wanted a family for so long now, we keep putting having children off because of your not wanting them and-"_

" _Don't go there!" He sneered. "When we have more money for ourselves then yes, a child would be wonderful, but we can't right now." Augusta looked up at him with fresh tears in her eyes; they were more out anger than anything else. He had hit a nerve._

 _After a long silence, she wiped her eyes. "Do whatever you want, I no longer have a say in any decision in this marriage." She slowly turned on her heel and entered their small bedroom, slamming the door behind her._

He looked back over at Augusta who was tying her bonnet; he noticed she was wearing the new one he had given her for her recent birthday. The pale green color of the bonnet brought out her eyes. She looked over at him and gave a lop-sided grin. "We are here." She muttered. He swallowed and looked down at his hands. She noted this; "Nervous?"

He closed his eyes and nodded. "I didn't think I would be this nervous." He rubbed his hands together, they had begun to sweat. She smacked her lips. "Well maybe you didn't think this through after all." She said with a hint of sarcasm.

The door on her side opened, a stout, older man greeted her with a kind smile. "You must be the Nathans, welcome to my plantation. My name is Mr. Clifford, my wife is back inside the house." Augusta nodded and forced a smile. "Hello Sir, thank you for allowing us to lodge at your plantation." Mr. Clifford noted Peter's sullen face. "Hello son, I hope you aren't having second thoughts in joining His Majesty's army now." He laughed. His cheeks reddened like a clown.

Peter in turn tried to force a smile. "Just nerves Sir." Mr. Clifford nodded. "Well please step out here, and our chambermaids will help you with your luggage. As he finished, Augusta noted three or four figures walking from the huge plantation house towards their carriage. She took the plantation owner's large hand and climbed out. She inhaled sharply and tried to smooth out the wrinkled spots in her dress.

"A rather fine day for you to arrive, if I may add." Mr. Clifford said. "In two days, we will be hosting our Spring ball. Of course, you are both invited and it will give you a chance to meet the cavalrymen." Augusta watched as a couple of maids started to grab some of the luggage. She looked on in horror as a young girl, who looked to be barely twelve help out.

"Love, I can get that, don't worry yourself with this." Augusta bent down and gently took the straps of the bag from the girl's hand. "These maids are being well taken care of for their services I assure you Mrs. Nathan." Mr. Clifford said from behind her. Augusta's nostrils flared as she took the bag and placed it on the top of her shoulder, causing the plantation owner's eyes to grow.

"Sir, I have been doing manual labor now for years. I wouldn't forgive myself if I had this child take in my bags." Augusta looked at him in the eyes. "I can take care of myself Sir." He looked back at her and nodded in understanding. "Mrs. Nathan, I can assure you that our employees are well taken care of and I would never have guessed you taking part in such duties." He added.

"I grew up on a farm and my husband and I were tending to our own farm before we had to come here. It is my way of life and upbringing Sir." She explained. Peter walked over and grabbed her bag from her hands. "Let's go see our room, shall we?" He grabbed Augusta's arm gently and escorted her to the house.

"You need to hold your tongue." He whispered. "These people were kind enough to let us stay here." She yanked her arm out of his grip in response. "You just couldn't let me stay in Georgia, or better yet, keep things the way they were." Her eyes flashed in anger.

She snatched her bag back and continued on to the plantation house. The house was very beautiful; too beautiful for her taste but still. She could see a couple of soldiers sitting outside on the large veranda. One had his leg resting on a tree stump, a brandy in his hand. The other looked up and watched Augusta as she climbed the set of steps up to the front door. She glanced one last time over at them as she waited for the mistress of the house to greet her. One gave her a friendly nod, the other had an indecipherable mask.

"You one of the newest maids?" One of the men asked. Augusta stood still, eyes unblinking. The question seemed innocent considering that she was woman, but it still didn't ease the anger she had felt from it. "No, I am a doctor's aid." She forced a smile. Watching the two men suddenly look uneasy made her smile more in satisfaction.

"You can go in Mrs. Nathan!" Mr. Clifford came up behind her. "Mrs. Clifford might be upstairs seeing to your room being ready." He opened the door for her, she nodded and gave a quick smile and walked into what looked to be the parlor area of the house. She marveled at the décor, especially the glass chandelier hanging down. She felt a hand on her arm and looked over at the source. She tried to her best to muster a smile at her husband's gentle gesture.

"Oh, my heavens! You must be Captain Nathan and Mrs. Nathan." A voice came from the stairs. An older, well-to-do looking woman hurried down the stairs, a wide smile on her face. "I am Catherine Clifford, I am sure you have met George outside." Peter nodded in respect, as did Augusta. "We have been expecting you for a couple of days now."

Peter coughed. "Yes ma'am we had a bad storm on the way up here from Georgia and had to stop a couple of times." Augusta nodded in agreement. Mrs. Clifford held her hand to her chest. "Oh that is the worst. Well, you both are here in one piece. His Majesty's army is grateful." She then turned to Augusta. "Dr. O'Malley is expecting you to meet with him at the soonest. I would rest up today and see him in the morning. We have had some men fall ill and injured and it is just too much for the older man to handle on his own." Her voice reflected sadness.

Augusta couldn't help but grimace. Peter noted this and nudged her in the side. "I was told in the letter that Major Bordon is expecting me, is he here ma'am?" Peter asked.

Mrs. Clifford stood confused. "I beg your pardon, I thought you were going to be a supply officer? What would a Green Dragoon be doing hosting you?" She waved her hand. "What do I know?" She laughed. "There must be a reason for it. He and some other Dragoons had to go patrol, they should be back later in the evening. He will of course be informed of your arrival." She gave him a reassuring smile.

The clock in the parlor began to clang, startling Augusta. Mrs. Clifford laid her hand on her arm. "Bless your heart child, would you care for a little wine, dear? I apologize for not asking sooner." She turned to a maid who had walked in, carrying a basket. "Lily, could you please take Mrs. Nathan's bag up to their room, the second door on the right." Lily nodded and put down her basket of flowers. "I can take the bag ma'am." Augusta grinned and handed her the satchel. "Please be careful, the handle is not as new as it used to be." Lily nodded and gently took the bag with her up the stairs to what was their room.

"Well, if you two would like to follow me, I can show your rooms and the rest of the plantation house." Mrs. Clifford smiled.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I know you both have got to be exhausted from your travels, dinner is not far. We have a full staff here to make sure our guests are made comfortable. A soldier's work is never done, and neither is a woman's." Mrs. Clifford smiled at Augusta. "So much can happen so quickly and of course unexpectedly so we try to accommodate His Majesty's soldiers as best as we can."

They made their way outside to a vast and colorful landscape. "This is the gardens of the plantation." Mrs. Clifford explained. "I love to come out here and water and feed the flowers, the plantation workers take care of the crops." Augusta smiled genuinely for the first time as she looked on at the different hues and look of the flowers. Roses in different colors, lilac, gardenia. It was like a scenic paradise to her. She noted a huge oak tree, its shade vast.

The lady of the house noted the genuine look of delight on Augusta's face. "You love floriculture?" Augusta's smile slightly faded. "Yes, back at our farm, or whether, what was our farm back home, I had many magnolia trees in bloom. I never could do anything as beautiful as this." She watched as her husband briskly walked over to where the two women stood. "Gussy, I am needed inside." Peter caressed his wife's arm. She blinked. "What for?" He cleared his throat. "Uniform fittings and introductions to the men."

Augusta nodded in understanding; Peter kissed the side of her mouth. "See you at dinner?" He looked into her eyes. She gave a lop-sided grin and nodded. Her gave her one last kiss and walked with purpose back inside the plantation house. After he was away, Mrs. Clifford broke the silence. "I sense there is something wrong." She whispered. Augusta looked down at her feet, thinking of the right words to say. Mrs. Clifford cocked her head in concern. "What is it dear?"

Augusta swallowed. "We had a wonderful like in Georgia, I don't understand why we had to uproot and come here." She turned her head and met Mrs. Clifford's gaze. "Nothing personal of course." Mrs. Clifford grinned and took Augusta's hand into hers. "Maybe he wanted to give you a better life, being an officer is pretty prestigious. Also, being an officer's wife." She added.

"I want a family, I want our children to be raised like we were." Augusta's voice started to crack. "I want our marriage back to what it was in the beginning, when everything was so simple." She looked forward once again. "I miss home." Mrs. Clifford put her arm around Augusta's shoulders. "Let's go inside." She suggested. Augusta nodded and walked with the lady of the house back inside.

"Today has been relatively quiet, thank heavens." Mrs. Clifford mused. "Last night some of the men decided to come in very late, drunk." She shut the door behind them. "I am on the verge of expressing my feelings of their behavior to Lord Cornwallis at the Spring Ball."

Augusta took a seat in the parlor. "Why even go through the trouble of hosting them?" She asked. Mrs. Clifford poured some wine into a glass. "It was our honor to do so, after all, Lord Cornwallis is a very close friend of George's." She handed the glass to Augusta. "And, the money is wonderful." She smiled. Augusta sipped her wine. "Well from the looks of your plantation Mrs. Clifford, you aren't suffering."

"It's Catherine dear, none of this formal talk." She smiled and took a seat at the small table. Augusta smiled awkwardly and took another sip of her wine. "George inherited this plantation after his father passed away years ago." Catherine went on. "I need to redecorate after this war is over. George tells me it is useless to do so, but after living here for nearly fifteen years, it is starting to become boring." Augusta began to play with the stem of her glass, turning it with her fingers.

"Well it is a lovely home Mrs. Cliff-I mean Catherine." She smiled once more. "So, how far are is the medical tents from here?" Catherine coughed. "Not too far, they are just beyond the plantation and near the tree line. I wouldn't worry about it today."

Augusta looked over at the large grandfather clock, she feigned a yawn. "Oh forgive me." She said while covering her mouth. "I didn't think I would be so tired." Catherine sat her glass down and padded the younger woman's hand. "Come, let me show you to your rooms dear." She got up from her chair. Augusta slowly rose and followed her to the main rooms.

The stairs creaked under their feet; Augusta noted the various paintings and such decorating the walls of the second floor. As they reached the end of the hall, Augusta heard what was to be a commotion in another room. She slowed her pace down behind Mrs. Clifford to see what was going on. She noted two men, both in the same uniform. One was carrying a glass of brandy in one hand while walking around the room. The other was slightly out of her line of sight, but she noted his smaller stature.

"Another bloody Colonial! We don't need such scum infiltrating our ranks!" His voice shouted, dripping with venom. Augusta winced, in the back of her mind she knew the man was talking about her husband. She continued to walk towards the Lady of the house before being caught. Mrs. Clifford smiled and showed her inside. The room was not large but not small either; the bed had freshly laundered sheets, with a comforted folded at the foot of the bed. The pillows were adorned with lace and embroidered flowers. There was a writing desk, and a wash basin, the curtains were light green. The room was quite nice.

She saw her and her husband's luggage up against the wall; heaving a sigh, she had accepted that this was home for a long while. She turned to Mrs. Clifford and smiled in appreciation. "This is very lovely, thank you." Mrs. Clifford in turn handed her the key. "Keep this somewhere safe." She smiled once more and turned to leave, shutting the door behind her. Augusta was left alone, in the middle of the prettiest room she had ever seen. She sat on the edge of the bed, and put her head in her hands. Trying not to cry, she tried to think of anything positive to possibly come out of this, but to no avail.

Augusta laid across the bed, and once again, the shouting from the room down the hall continued to echo in her ears. She sat back up and wiped her eyes, her curiosity getting the best of her, she padded slowly over to her door and opened it just enough to hear what was being said.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Hello! I am currently working on chapter three and I am going to strive to upload at least two chapters every two weeks. Please read && REVIEW! I only own my own characters && nothing more.**_

 **CHAPTER TWO**

Augusta opened her door as quietly as she could and shut the door behind her. The door down the hall from her was still ajar; she could not make out what was being said. Feeling a little braver, she padded slowly down the hall; only to stop in her tracks. Shouting and obscenities once again resonated into the hallway. The same rich, haughty voice she had heard the first time. She tiptoed to the wall outside the door. Still trying to control her breathing so that she couldn't be heard, she continued to eavesdrop.

"Bordon, I do not want Nathan with us; he can be a supply officer but not with the Dragoons. I will not allow it." Augusta felt fresh heat fill her cheeks, not from embarrassment, but surprisingly in anger. As much as she hated the situation where she felt her husband had gone behind her back, he was her _husband_. She couldn't help but feel angry that Peter was being rudely talked about.

"Sir, we are dire need of new faces for our legion; we have lost four in two months due to illness. And this Peter Nathan is a superb marksman, for someone who claims they have never shot a gun, he shows otherwise." This voice of the second man was just as deep but wasn't haughty or arrogant. Her mood had lightened up just a tad after hearing him compliment her husband.

"HE IS A COLONIAL!" The other man bellowed, then she heard the sound of a drinking glass being slammed down. "If they are willing to betray their neighbours, how can I trust them? Hmm? Let me give you an example of my concern, then you could see where I am coming from. Could you imagine him, or another one just like him interrogating a rebel, and feelings of his past life hit him. He starts to miss his old life, he starts to connect emotionally with a rebel. Before you know it, we have lost a man because he decides that this wasn't the life he wanted. And there is always the risk of our information and secrets being told."

Augusta had heard enough, there was no way her and Peter would be able to live their lives without being the subject of scrutiny. As she was about to turn on her heel and go back to crying in her room, one of the men emerged outside the room, his eyes narrowed.

She looked up at the man, who had to have been almost a foot taller than her, glaring at her. His eyes were a vibrant shade of blue, his dark hair tightly combed back. Before she could say anything, he cleared his throat. She expected to be berated right there.

"What in the hell do we have here?" He sneered. She swallowed, trying to find her bearings; her heart racing wildly inside her chest.

"Are you deaf or dumb?" He asked. "I asked you a question woman!" This caused the other man to step outside to see what was going on. The other man was nearly not as tall, his hair a lot lighter. His features were much softer. She knew she was in trouble.

"I...I was just going to-"

"Oh look at this Bordon, just as I said, fucking Colonials." Augusta winced at the harsh language. Never did someone speak in such a way in her presence. Her father or brothers never talked in such a fashion, neither did Peter. "What are you doing here? You the maid? Good, I need my sheets changed and also my wash basin is empty." She felt her blood boil, once again she was assumed to be a chambermaid. However, this was from the same man who had insulted Peter moments prior.

Feeling frightened and not knowing what to do, she tried to walk past both men only to have the taller one grab her by the arm roughly. His face inches from hers. "I told you what I needed, be a good little girl and do what I have asked." She closed her eyes and bit her lip. She was close to losing her temper.

She tried to improvise a lie on the spot, her heart still racing. "Sir, I was simply going to my room, I accidently thought this was my room. My only getting her today after days of traveling, I am tired and it was a simple mistake." He continued to pierce into her eyes. "Do as I say."

"Sir, I am NOT your maid." She said slowly yet menacingly. Her eyes locked with his cold blue ones. "Let go of me." His grip did not loosen. Instead, he shoved her back up against the wall. "You will watch your tongue, before I cut it out and feed it to the dogs."

Augusta looked over at the other man, whose face read not anger, but surprisingly fear. She looked back forward to her aggressor. "Sir, I am not a chambermaid, I am here to help the field doctor. I am the new midwife and nurse." She took a deep breath. "I am not here for anything but that." His face softened just a little and after a moment, he let her go.

She quickly straightened her dress sleeve and tried like hell not to start crying in front of the two men in their crisp uniforms. Before she could try and step away from them, the other man spoke up. "What is your name Miss?" She looked up at Bordon who looked back at her with some sincerity, which was very welcoming. "My name is Augusta, Augusta Nathan, my husband-"

She was cut short.

"You're Peter Nathan's wife." Her main inquisitor sneered. She suddenly felt small and meek; she knew it was only a matter of time before her identity was known throughout the plantation. The way it was revealed initially was not how she had it planned out. "I have no doubt you heard everything I said." She stepped away from the wall, feeling a little more secure. "I did and I have no doubts the entire house did as well." She was already irritated from the days of long travel and being away from home, this encounter only intensified her irritability.

He glared back at her; her sarcasm wasn't soothing his temper. "Well I am the commanding officer of the Green Dragoons, Colonel William Tavington. This here is my second in command, Major James Bordon. You best not tell you husband about what you heard." His words slow yet menacing. She looked back at Tavington with an equally matching gaze and decided not to dignify his behavior with a response. She simply walked away and back to the confines of her room, slamming the door behind her. This caused Major Bordon to slightly wince; Colonel Tavington simply glared at the Nathans' door, a mere eight or nine feet away.

"Cheeky little wench." Tavington swore under his breath while he started for the stairs. Bordon still stood in his same spot, his eyes unwavering. He immediately got the impression that she was much different from the other Loyalist wives he had encountered while living in the Colonies. Despite her noticeable fatigue and irritability from her and her husband's travels, he could tell she was only there by obligation. She was miserable. It took Bordon another moment before heaving a sigh and walking downstairs in direction of supper.

Peter was already exhausted from the day; after finally arriving to Charles Town, then meeting some of the men, and getting his uniforms, he was tired. It was later in the afternoon after supper; he had requested that his and Augusta's dinner be served to them in their room earlier in the day. Mrs. Clifford had understandably obliged. Peter felt that it would take some time for the both of them to fully adjust to their new surroundings; Augusta more so. When Peter brought up their meals, he had found her slumped down on the window seat, her hair was down, shielding her face. He walked over to the small desk and placed their plates down gently. She slowly raised her head and wiped the hair out from her eyes. The smell of the food immediately filled their room, causing her to grimace.

"Gussy, I brought our dinner up here. We have lamb, potatoes, a little bit of carrots." He tried to encourage her.

She shook her head and looked out the window instead; the sun was beginning to fall behind the trees. "I am not hungry." She would not look at him. He sighed and stepped over to where she sat, taking a seat on the edge. "Dear we need to eat, we have come a long way and it's been a long time since we ate a real hearty meal." He reached over to move a piece of hair from her face. She flinched. "Peter, just leave me be, please!" She exclaimed. She then closed her eyes and licked her lips. "Just eat mine." She said much softly. "You are going to need your strength; especially with a commander like _that._ " Augusta could not help but add the last part in. She was mainly upset at Colonel Tavington, not at her husband.

He looked at her perplexed. "You- You met my commander?" He hadn't even met the man yet. She looked back out the window. "He thought I was one of the chambermaids here. Like all the other men here." She spoke bitterly. "He doesn't like us, he doesn't like our kind Peter." She heaved a giant sigh. "I made up my mind, I am leaving." Peter rubbed her leg lovingly. "Augusta, you are tired, and I am too. I am sure in the morning you will feel much better." She moved her legs and got up. "Peter, I don't want to be here!" She gritted her teeth. "My mind is _NOT_ going to change." He looked up at her and swallowed. "Augusta, please." He stood up and walked over to the desk and grabbed his plate. "I am going to eat, if you are not going to eat, then try and sleep." He grabbed the fork and began to eat with haste. Augusta looked on in anger and then grabbed one of her bags.

As she fingered through the contents to find her night dress, she couldn't help but feel a hunger pang. It had been a while since she had eaten something and the pangs would not go away. She continued to look at her husband who was almost finished with the plate in front of him. She threw the garment down and walked over to the small desk and took the other plate. The first bite was like heaven, the potatoes were thick and fluffy. Peter rubbed his wife's back lovingly and got up. "I will start unpacking for you dear." He walked over to the bed.

 **I…I**

Peter sat in one of the small sitting rooms sipping on his whiskey. He had snuck out of their room after Augusta had fallen asleep; which didn't take very long. He watched a couple of men come and go; some more rowdy than others. As he was about to take his last sip, he watched as Major Bordon, whom he had met with earlier and had become his unofficial protégé, walk in with a taller and darker featured man. From the looks of the other man's uniform, he had distinguished him as his cavalry commander. A feeling of uncertainty and fear entered the young man's stomach as he watched them take a couple of glasses of brandy from Mr. Clifford. Peter finished his drink and sat his glass down. He didn't want to be alone in the same room as them.

"Captain Nathan!" Bordon called after the younger man. Peter swallowed in slight fear and turned to acknowledge the Major. "Sir." Peter nodded. Bordon walked over to him. "Have another drink and sit with us." Peter looked over at Tavington, who was looking down at his brandy. Peter rubbed the back of his neck. "Sir, I appreciate the offer but I am sure tomorrow is going to be a long one and I need to get my rest." Bordon nodded in understanding; Tavington however took his turn and walked over to the pair. "Yes, it certainly will be." He said sardonically. "I am Colonel William Tavington, his Majesty's Green Dragoons." Peter couldn't decide whether to be afraid of the man or to be angry considering how badly he had treated Augusta earlier that evening. "It is usually normal to meet my men _before_ meeting their wives."

Peter laughed nervously. "Well I hope she made a great impression." Peter looked at his commander hoping that maybe he would break out of the cold posture. Tavington however wasn't laughing or smiling back. "She has cheek. I would think that a woman of considerable respect would know her place." Peter looked away briefly in embarrassment. _"You had to go and disrespect my commander Augusta."_ He cursed himself. He looked back up at the hardened Colonel. "Sir, we both have had a long journey here, and it affected her more than me, I assure you it will not happen again." Colonel Tavington turned his attention back to his glass. "How long have you been married to _her_?" Peter rubbed the back of his neck with his hand nervously. "Almost six years now, this June." Tavington looked up from his glass of brandy. "No children?" Peter swallowed. "No Sir, not yet."

"Good." Tavington nodded. "One less thing you have to worry about. So, I know you have come here to be a regular supply officer, but we are in dire need of men. Major Bordon here confided in me that he feels that you would be a better asset as a Dragoon and not a regular officer." Peter looked over at Bordon and grinned in pride. "Sir, I am pleased to hear that." Bordon looked back up at Tavington. "Because you have been commissioned as a Captain with us, your monthly pay will be a little bit higher."

Peter took a sip of his brandy. "I appreciate it Sir." Tavington took one last sip of his and placed the glass on the mantle of the fireplace. "Well it is settled then. Tomorrow, be prepared for an early day. We need to see how you are with the weapons." Peter looked over at the giant grandfather clock in the parlor. It was almost seven. He too placed his glass on the mantle by his commander's. "I best retire for the night." Peter coughed. "I appreciate your time and forgiving my wife for her behavior Sir." Tavington nodded in acknowledgement and watched as Peter bade Bordon good night and take his leave to the second floor of the house. Tavington untied his cravat. "The Nathans are going to be nothing but troublesome." He sighed. "This should be interesting."


End file.
